One Shots
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: I didn't feel like publishing them as different stories anymore. Enjoy the results of my laziness.
1. Fullmetal! Aru

Edwarda Elric was standing at the front of the meeting room. "Alright guys," she said. "Let's start the meeting! If we join hands, we can solve all our problems! We've been through a lot over the past few years and there's nothing we can't overcome if we work together! Don't be afraid to voice your honest opinion! Let's start with the issue of defeating the homunculi! I know this is always debated but I think we can do it by building a time machine and going back to abduct several thousand Vikings and bringing them here to fight on our side. By the way, nobody is allowed to disagree with me."

Alex Louis Armstrong cleared his throat. "I agree with Edwarda."

Maria Ross slammed her fist down on the table. "Not again, sir! Do you ever have an opinion of your own?"

Alphonse Elric picked up the newspaper. "I object, Sister. Time travel is impossible."

Jean Havoc laughed. "I disagree with you both!"

Al stood up. "Make up your mind!"

Ed ran over and both siblings began poking Jean. "Is that your new hobby or something? Find a better one?"

Jean huffed. "Your opinions are fanatical. Unlike the two of you, I'm a gentleman."

Ed scowled. "I'm a lady! That better not have been a sexist remark!" The three began to fight.

"Ai-ya, aru," Greed sighed. "You Westerners are so immature. How about you sit down and I eat all my snacks, aru?"

"We'll just get hungry," the three replied.

"Can I have some?" Denny Brosh asked.

Maes Hughes glanced at his tea, then over at his neighbor. "I guess we have to wait this out, huh?"

Heymans Breda blinked. "What? I was thinking about how I was glad Black Hayate isn't here." He drifted off to sleep.

Maes was bored so he wandered over to where Roy Mustang was sitting, watching the proceeding with a smirk. "Hey, Roy. Some people think you're sexy. You should speak up."

Roy frowned, turning back to watch the fight. "Who me? No thanks. I want to see Falman try." He got up and went over to Vato Falman's chair. Vato sweatdropped and he went over to Kain Fuery. "Sounds good to me, what about to you, Fuery?"

Kain nodded automatically. "Now, Colonel Mustang, it isn't good to pick on your allies," Scar told him

"You have a lot of room to talk," Roy replied.

John Smith came out of nowhere. "Like, cut it out Mustang or I'll take over."

"Like you'd dare try," Roy snarled.

"I'm hungry," Ed said.

"No you don't, chief," said Jean, dragging her back into the fight.

"I'm eating all my snacks, aru!" Greed said loudly.

"I'll punch you both!" Shouted Al.

"Please calm down," Maes said to Roy.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" roared a loud voice.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Al asked.

"Do we want another disaster on our hands or can we sit down and discuss this like civilized human beings?" Riza Hawkeye asked.

"Umm," said Al. "What about Greed and I?"

"You two count," Riza replied. She walked over to him, Ed, Jean and Roy. "I'm disappointed in all of you."

"You're right. Forgive me," said Al. "I must have gotten lost in the high emotions."

"Hmph. As long as you understand," she replied. "Back to your seats, all of you. I'm taking this meeting over as it seems I'm the only capable of maintaining order. Edwarda, Colonel, no arguing over seating arrangements. Those who wish to speak must raise their hands in an orderly fashion. They must present valid research and data to support their opinion. Each speaker has eight minutes and not a second more. AND ABSOLUTELY NO CHATTING!"

"I thank that's a wonderful compromise," said Rebecca Catalina. "Although you're not compromising at all."

"That settles it," said Riza. "Whenever you wish to speak, raise your hand." A hand was timidly raised. "Very well. I recongize Winry Rockbell."

"Umm," said Winry, "Okay. PASTA!"


	2. Wish I Had an Angel

**Ready for a different AU? I was listening to my iPod when this song came on and this one-shot was conceived. It might strike you as strange but that's exactly what I'm going for. **

**Before we start – **

**Angel: n. [[Gr angelos, messenger]] 1. Theol. a) a messenger of God b) a supernatural being with greater than human power, etc, 2. An image of a human figure with wings and a halo. 3. a person regarded as beautiful, good, innocent, etc. 4. [Inf] a financial backer, as for a play**

**I don't know which meaning the band was using but I'm going for the third in this story.**

**Pairings: Male!Winry/Fem!Ed**

**Past Roy/Fem!Ed (and the desire to renew it)**

**Soundtrack: _Wish I Had an Angel _– Nightwish**

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang took the chance to glance around the room. He spotted a familiar blonde couple at a table with a brown haired couple. One of the women gave him a look that said she knew where he lived. He felt desire well up inside him because she actually did. It had been so long since he had her in his bed. Actually, he had been in hers more often. Now he had to be careful. Edwarda Elric now belonged to Winston Rockbell and Winston was not a man you stole from no mater how great your envy or lust was. He sighed. "<em>I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel tonight.<em>"

Ed smiled and excused herself from the table, going over to the bar and positioned herself near Roy and ordering vodka. She knew what was on his mind. Frankly, she was feeling the desire herself. "_Deep into a dying day, I took a step outside an innocent heart. Prepare to hate me. Fall when I may. This night will hurt you like never before." _She sat down, so close to him, and continued. "_Old loves, they die hard. Old lies, they die harder._"

Winston was looking over there but Roy ignored him. "Scotch, please," he said to the bartender.

"Scotch was invented by a little old lady from Resembool," said Ed, although she knew that wasn't so.

He sighed. "Never mind the Scotch. Give me what the lady's having there."

"You always knew how to flatter me."

He sipped the drink he was handed. "Cran Vodka. I should have known. You always loved the stuff."

"First loves never die," she replied.

He didn't miss the implication. "Duly noted."

"EDWARDA!" yelled Winston.

Roy watched her amble off. "_I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel. Your Virgin Mary undone."_

She smirked, knowing exactly what came next. "_I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust. I wish I had your angel tonight." _ She summoned a waiter for another vodka. "_I'm going down, so frail 'n' cruel. Drunken disguise changes all the rules. Old loves, they die hard. Old lies, they die harder."_

He sighed, turning back to his drink. "_I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel. Your Virgin Mary undone."_

She sat back down but turned to look at him. "_I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust. I wish I had your angel tonight."_

"Let's go," said Winston. "Put it on Mustang's bill," he told the waiter. Ed laughed as the confused waiter brought Roy their check. He looked at them as she was dragged out the door and she winked.

Roy smirked, paying both tabs and left. He knew what that meant. "_Greatest thrill, not to kill but to have the prize of the night._" Then he remembered how they fell apart to begin with. "_Hypocrite. Wannabe friend. 13__th__ disciple who betrayed me for nothing._"

* * *

><p>Ed was waiting for him on his doorstep. The sight of her made him forgive her. "<em>Last dance. First kiss. Your touch. My bliss. Beauty always comes with dark thoughts." <em>

He unlocked the door. "_I wish I had an angel for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel. Your Virgin Mary undone. I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust. I wish I had your angel tonight._"

* * *

><p>She smiled at the ceiling some time later. <em>We could have resurrected Lust if that was possible. <em>"_I wish I had an angel. I wish I had an angel. I wish I had an angel. I wish I had angel."_ She got up and picked up her clothes. "I'd almost forgotten how you made me feel, Colonel Mustard."

"Then maybe you should come back," he replied.

"Maybe I should." She left once she was dressed.


	3. Save the Life of My

Two people, miles apart, had no clue they were doing the same thing. They were pacing. The only difference was Edwarda Elric wasn't in a cell and she had vodka to dull the repetitive motion.

Something was driving her insane, she couldn't sleep anymore unless drunk because of it. Even then, she still saw those black eyes and the matching head of hair. She could still hear the voice of her now former superior officer talking to her or sometimes even singing.

It scared her. She had found herself thinking of him lately and that was when it started. It was that day, two months ago, when somebody said "did you hear Amestris' Flame Alchemist got his sight back?"

His companion had an answer. "Yeah, just in time to go on trial, too." That planted the seed of him in the back of her mind and it had grown, spread like a wildfire when he was in her dreams that night. At first, it was like she was watching him from a distance until the third night when he called out to her.

Every night since, she heard everything he wanted to let out. She stood there and listened to him. He spoke of childhood memories and how the guards claimed his cell was haunted now. Haunted by the ghost of a young woman. She would look around his cell and feel trapped, even more than she had in the cell at Briggs.

It was just before sunrise when she passed out. Roy Mustang was waiting for her. The guards complained about the ghost again but she saw no ghost. She went with him as he asked and saw him being give fearful looks. No. Not him. Her. She was being given the looks. Could they see her?

She stepped out into a crowd, stopping where she was asked to. He was informed he could be reunited with his pet ghost soon as he was lead to a walk. Then it hit her, she was the ghost. As she fled back to her body, four words and the sound of ten to twenty gunshots echoed in her mind.

"Good God, don't jump!"

She was found, broken on the pavement besides the tallest building, not even an hour later but the two that had mentioned him, Roy's final words unheeded.


	4. Tell Her About It

**Title: **Tell Her About It

**Rated: **T

**Characters: **Roy Mustang, Edward Elric

**Pairings: **Parental!RoyEd, EdWin

**Song: **_Tell Her About It _by Billy Joel

**Note**: This is really my first time writing Edward and EdWin, forgive me if it's horrible.

Roy Mustang glanced at the younger man in his office. Edward Elric looked upset about something. "Trouble with Winry?" He asked.

"Why should you care?" came the reply.

"I can tell," he said, leaning on his desk. "Let me guess, you can't tell her."

"I'm afraid to," Ed said, hanging his head. "She'll hit me with her wrench."

Roy chuckled. "_Listen, boy, I don't wanna see you let a good thing slip away. You know I don't like watching anybody make the same mistakes I made._"

Edward frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"_She's a really nice girl and she's always there for you, but a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do._" Ed snorted but Roy continued. "_Listen, boy, I'm sure that you think you got it all under control. You don't want somebody telling you the way to stay in someone's soul. You're a big boy now and you'll never let her go but that's just the kind of thing she ought to know._"

"How?"

Roy smirked. "_Tell her about it. Tell her everything you feel. Tell her about it. Give every reason to accept that you're for real. Tell her about it. Tell her all your crazy dreams. Let her know you need her. Let her know how much she means."_

"Stop," said Edward. "Okay, I'll tell her."

"Now, Fullmetal," Roy was completely serious.

"Now?" The golden haired man whined.

"Yes. _Tell her about it. Tell her how you feel right now. _"

"I wish I could have asked General Hughes instead."

Roy scowled at him. "_Tell her now and you won't go wrong. You got to tell her about it before it gets too late. You got to tell her about it. You know the girl don't want to wait._"

Edward sighed, stood up and left just to get away from his singing.


	5. The Effects of Old Age

**Title: **Untitled

**Rated**: T

**Characters: **Reader, Edwarda Elric

**Pairings**: One sided RoyEd

**Note**: 2003 series, Post-_Shamballa_. You are a journalist sent to interview the local old maid, Edwarda, who is on her death bed. The idea for this was taken from a set of gifs being reblogged earlier. The format itself is based off the _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ episode _In the Pale Moonlight_.

You glanced at the old lady in her wheelchair. "You never married or had any children." It wasn't a question but she nodded anyways. "Did you ever fall in love?"

She sighed. "When I ran from him, I had expected to see him in a few hours. All I want to kick Dante's ass and go see him after he finished Pride off. I never thought it would happen that way. I should have told him I loved him then. Instead I was slain by my own half-brother. Stupid Envy…

"I digress… When I first saw Maes there in Munich, it was the first time it really hit me. I was gone and could never return. I went home and wept that night. Alfonse always wondered what was wrong and I never told him. I finally did, standing at his tombstone the next time I was there.

"The next time…" She lifted her head finally. It felt like she was staring into your soul but you knew she was really searching her own, trying to find the words to say. "…The next time… The Gate, that portal. Envy. I was glad to go through. Then there he was. All I wanted to do was run over and kiss him until I lost my senses, but I was in a fight and couldn't be distracted. He still looked so handsome even with that eyepatch.

"He wanted me to stay, but I had to get people back to their own home. So I returned here, breaking my heart all over again. I had my brother back because he came with me but a part of me was missing. It stayed behind in Amestris.

"I never got to tell him. I thought I saw him at the library once but I couldn't… I didn't want my heart to break a third time. "

You shut your notebook and turn on your car. You wonder about everything she said, Amestris and sins in particular. You eventually put it aside as old age having addled her mind. She had died after answering your question about her love life. How would you report that to your superiors? As you drive home, her final words rang through your mind.

_Roy, look at me. I'm ancient. You're long gone but I can feel you here. Reunited at last. I love you, Roy Mustang._


End file.
